


О рубашках, или Занимательная психология

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Морган пытается составить психологический портрет Рида нетрадиционным методом.





	О рубашках, или Занимательная психология

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On shirts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647029) by [nikirik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik). 



Название: О рубашках, или Занимательная психология  
Переводчик: Bathilda  
Бета: Великий конспиратор  
Оригинал: nikirik «On shirts» http://archiveofourown.org/works/647029, разрешение на перевод получено  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: С.Рид, Д.Морган, Гидеон  
Категория: преслэш  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: G  
Краткое содержание: Морган пытается составить психологический портрет Рида нетрадиционным методом

— Эй, малыш, кто сказал: «Человек есть то, что он носит»?

  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Ты уверен, что это точная цитата?

  
— Что, серьезно? Ты правда не знаешь? Никогда не думал, что этот день настанет.

  
— Вообще-то, это весьма спорное утверждение. Я бы перефразировал так — люди хотят, чтобы мы верили в то, что они являются тем, что они носят.

  
— Ну вот, типичный доктор Рид. Если мы попробуем составить твой портрет путем анализа твоих рубашек, что мы получим?

  
— Не надо ничего анализировать, пожалуйста.

  
— Да ладно тебе, красавчик. Итак, твои рубашки — отражение тебя самого: они такие же непростые, как и ты сам. На них сложные узоры, но не цветные, а похожие на крошечные кляксы Роршаха; они заставляют гадать, в чем их смысл и что скрывается под ними.

  
— Под рубашкой у меня ничего нет, если ты это хочешь знать. Почему ты покраснел? Ты куда?! Гидеон, что это с Морганом?

  
— Ничего. Просто профайлер проанализировал другого профайлера.


End file.
